Timeline and chronology
This page documents the succession of chronological events that have taken place within The Expanse universe. Save for only one, no certain chronological parameter has ever been affirmed within the series. The only known certain date is 2307, the commencement production date of Ganymede Gin, an alcoholic brand. However, after multiple implications, it is of most likelihood that The Expanse commences in 2350, mostly evidenced by the previous name of the series, 2350. However, to best reduce the degree of speculation within the timeline, this page will use two different indicators relative to one of the most prominent events, the discovery of the protomolecule. Therefore, any event prior will be indicated by BXT (before extrasolar technology), while those standing further on the chronological line of events will be denoted by XTE (extrasolar technology era). Although still not one-hundred-percent confirmed, the year 2350 corresponds to 8 XTE. Interplanetary era Ring Builder era > 2,000,000,000 BXT * The Ring Builders evolve on their homeworld. * The Ring Builders achieve spaceflight. ca. 2,000,000,000 BXT * The Ring Builders uncover wormhole physics. Subsequently, they commence building a massive interstellar network spanning across many star systems in the Milky Way. * The Ring Builders' empire becomes the dominant galactic power. The species thrives. * Around this time, the Ring Builders encompass the protomolecule in Phoebe and send it on a trajectory towards primitive Earth. * Phoebe is caught by Saturn's gravity, sparing Earth's primitive life of the protomolecule. 1,500,000,000 BXT * The empire comes under attack by a mysterious force. The Ring Builders attempt to contain the attack by purging entire star systems, but are ultimately defeated and eradicated. Pre-spacefaring era ca. 200,000 BXT * The modern human evolves on Earth. * Humanity migrates out of Africa. 9,000 BXT * The very first human settlements are built. 500 - 350 BXT * The two global conflicts are ignited between human alliances. About one hundred million people are killed. * The United States and the Soviet Union emerge as the two superpowers. The Cold War begins * Humanity lands on Luna. * Eventually, the USSR dissolves, leaving the United States as the sole superpower for decades to come. Extraterrestrial colonization era 320 BXT * Mars is settled by humanity. 300 - 200 BXT * The damage done to Earth's ecosystem reaches critical levels. * The various nations on Earth pour their economies into the advancement of space travel. * Eventually, the United Nations becomes the unified government of humanity. 200 - 130 BXT * Mars pleads for independence from the United Nations. The UN refuses. * Tensions grow between the UN and its colony. 129 BXT * Solomon Epstein achieves a breakthrough regarding space propulsion and developa the Epstein drive. 128 BXT * Mars exchanges the Epstein drive for independence with the UN. * The Martian Congressional Republic is proclaimed. 127 - 50 BXT * The United Nations and the MCR, both using the Epstein drive, colonize the remaining outer part of the Sol system. * Ganymede becomea the breadbasket of the outer planets. * Serious anatomical discrepancies evolve between Inners and Beltera due to growth in low gravity. Such differences exist between Earthers and Martians, too, but are not as evident. Peace era 30 BXT * The OPA ia founded. 12 BXT * Amos Burton departs Earth. 4 BXT * James Holden joins the United Nations Navy. 3 BXT * Chrisjen Avasarala becomes the Deputy Undersecretary of Executive Administration of the UN. 0 XTE * The MCR surveys Phoebe and discovers the protomolecule. * The Martian government approaches Protogen as a co-sponsor of a long-term facility to investigate the protomolecule. 3 XTE * James Holden is dishonourably expelled from the UNN. * Subsequently, Holden is contracted by the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company. Tensioned era 8 XTE * J. A. Mao boards the Scopuli. Eventually, she ends up on Eros, where she dies. * The Canterbury is destroyed by Protogen. * The Donnager is destroyed by Protogen. 9 XTE * J. A. Mao's body is found by Miller, Holden, and his crew. * Eros incident: The protomolecule is let loose on Eros station, killing all of its inhabitants. Only Miller and Holden manage to escape and return to the Rocinante. |-|TV series = XTE-Alpha XTE-Beta XTE-Gamma XTE-Delta XTE-Epsilon |-|Novel series = XTE-Alpha XTE-Beta XTE-Gamma XTE-Delta XTE-Epsilon See also Thread:10513